The Dalek that Remembered
by ATimeLord'sKitty
Summary: Maura was a Dayronian that hated Daleks. Her hate was so strong, in fact, that the Daleks tried to turn her into a killing machine. It backfired. She went insane. But that doesn't mean her perception of right and wrong were dimmed. No. She will keep fighting. (two-shot)
1. Maura's Sacrifice (Maura's POV)

_DALEKS ARE SUPERIOR_

No… I don't

_DALEKS REIGN SUPREME_

Get out of my head!

_EXTERMINATE_

No… killing is wrong…

_DALEKS_

I…I don't have a choice…

No.

I have a choice.

These things can't control me

_ALL OTHER CREATURES ARE INFERIOR_

No

They are beautiful and perfect and unique

_BUT YOU ARE A DALEK_

I am not

_YOUR BODY IS NOW THAT OF A DALEK'S_

You can't control my mind.

I won't give in.

I won't!

_THEN YOU ARE FAULTY_

I don't care.

Maura remembered.

She remembered in bits and pieces, of herself as a young Dayronian, playing with her brother.

Sometimes she remembered the Daleks, the evil things that killed him.

She remembered how they didn't kill her, but they looked into her mind.

Then she became one of them.

But Maura refused to give in. She hung on.

So they sent her to an asylum. They called her faulty.

Maura met another one.

She was called Oswin, and she was just like Maura, the others called her faulty too. She stayed by herself mostly, not talking to anyone.

But Oswin also thought she was something else. Human.

Maura thought it was a strange word, human. Who ever heard of a planet called Huma?

She misses her own planet, beautiful and warm Dayronia.

But the Daleks have killed everyone.

Maura thinks most of her is dead. All that's left is her mind.

Maura sees the visitor. He is strange.

He looks like a Dayronian, but he doesn't have horns. Or the right ears.

He's not a Time Lord, he's only got one heart.

Maura doesn't know what to make of him.

Oswin talks to the visitor.

His name is Rory.

He is a human.

Maura follows him.

The others don't like Rory.

They shout the awful word. They try to shoot.

Maura protects him. Maura asks him to help.

Maura is dying.

Rory helps Maura and Oswin helps Rory.

He takes her to a man.

He is from Gallifrey.

He is called the Doctor.

Maura is dying.

She didn't want to die as a Dalek

Those terrible things

_Author's Note_

_So... yeah._

_Next chapter will be The Doctor, Rory and Amy's point of view_

_Instead of our poor insane Dalek friend here._

_Review, my friendly friends!_

_-ATLK_


	2. Saving Maura (3rd Person POV)

"Rory you've got a Dalek on your tail!" Amy shouted, already very wary.

"Amy, Doctor, this Dalek saved me." Rory explained, and the Doctor scoffed.

"What do you mean, it saved you?" The Doctor asked, with skepticism in his voice.

"One of them shot at me, and this one took the hit instead." Rory gestured to the rather large burn mark across the body of Maura's exoskeleton.

"Accident," Amy suggested.

"No. Maura saved Rory." The Dalek said. The voice seemed a bit exasperated. "Maura likes Rory."

Amy's heart immediately melted. The voice was young. "Is that your name?" she asked. "Are you called Maura?"

"Her name is Maura. The Dalek you are talking to is called Maura." Maura paused. "Maura is dying."

The Doctor was not so willing to accept the Dalek in front of him as having emotions, or needing his help. The Daleks had destroyed his people, after all.

"Maura comes from Dayronia. Maura was changed."

"Haven't we been to Dayronia? Place with the people with the pointy ears and little horns?" Amy urged the Doctor. _If only he'd see her as something else… Dalek or not, she needs help!_

"Dayronia is dead. The Daleks have killed Dayronia. Maura misses Dayronia."

"Doctor, you've got to help her," Rory pleaded.

"Alright. I'll help her."

Maura released the top of her metal prison, exposing her Dayronian brain and Dalek body. The brain didn't quite fit inside the squid-like creature, the frontal lobe was squashed up against the front.

"Amy, can you hold her?" asked Rory, examining her wound.

An entire segment of one of her tentacles was missing, and the blood was spurting everywhere. Rory immediately went into his nurse mode, using his wristwatch as a tourniquet to stop the bleeding.

"Doctor, I don't know Dalek physiology, I'm going to need some help." But the Doctor was already on it, producing a wad of bandages from Rassilion-knows-where.

Maura was bandaged up, and she waved her bandaged stump gratefully. "Maura is fixed now. She is very thankful to Rory, Doctor and Amy."

Maura suddenly began shaking, and Amy clutched her tightly. "Maura… Maura is supposed to… to hate Doctor… But Maura hates… Daleks! Maura must…. Maura must not give in."

Amy smiled gently at the tannish goop in her arms. "That's right Maura. You can fight."

"Maura… can… fight." She repeated, before closing her one eye, asleep.

"She can't be that old," Amy said. "Her voice sounds so young. Twelve?"

"Dayronians age differently than humans. She'd be about 560. Yes, fairly young." The Doctor clarified, still a bit shell shocked over what he had done.

Rory's face hardened. "Why would a Dalek want a twelve year old?"

The Doctor scanned Maura's brain with the sonic screwdriver. "She really hates Daleks. She's got huge amounts of arterial tension… Daleks love hate. It's the only emotion they keep."

"So they thought they'd redirect that hate?" Amy gasped. "Turn her into a killing machine?"

Rory looked down at the sleeping Maura. "But she wouldn't give in."

"Exactly, Rory. She wouldn't give in."

_Author's Note_

_So this chapter is in actual 3rd person, instead of insane Maura POV._

_Review, follow, favorite and send oreos, my lovely friendly friends!_

_-ATLK_


End file.
